Another Teacher: One-shots, Crack!, and more
by Alaska.AL
Summary: A anthology of one-shots, crack!fics, and more from Another Teacher. Requests from Another Teacher are welcome (Crack! or one-shots).
1. Omake

**This is the fourth time I'm typing this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I, regretfully, have been affected with the fatal, yet curable disease name Writer's Block. This disease unfortunately includes symptoms that may include: irritability, procrastination, sleepiness, death, laziness, filler chapters, loss of brain, loss of limbs and more. Thus you've been given a filler chapter... Yes it is unfortunate. But at least I got it down :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE OWNED SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PEACE OF WORK...WHICH SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPDATED BY NOW BUT NONETHELESS... I OWN NOTHING**

**How many of you read that?**

**_alskdsdflskdjfalsjdflsklkjf_****= Neah**

_alkdjlakskjdflsdjflkksjdfla_**= Allen**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the OmakeOne-shot/Crack! collection for my multi-chaptered fic: Another Teacher. I hope you enjoy both fics ^^ It would be in your best interest to read Another Teacher first... **

**This is the previously known Chapter 4 from that fic. A Crack! one-shot will be coming soon...DATE: UNKNOWN ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMAKE?<strong>

"Allen-kun? Brother wants to see you in his office. He looks a bit frantic so I'd hurry." Lenalee told Allen gently as he ate his, as usual, ginormous lunch. Allen looked up from his rapidly dwindling food supply.

"No problem, I'll be there in a sec." Allen hurriedly wiped his mouth and dumped his dishes in the kitchen. He followed Lenalee to her brother's office, faintly wondering what it was Komui wanted. He had completed his mission yesterday and already turned in his report. Lenalee knocked softly on her brother's door and was greeted with a tired sounding, "Come in!"

Allen entered shutting the door behind him softy. "You wanted to see me, Komui-san?" Allen said as he entered the paperwork covered room.

"Ah, Allen-san. Sit down and I'll tell you... Where's Link?"

"He had to go talk to Leverrier about something," Allen's nose crinkled at the name of the hated Central Inspector, "He said that he'd be back by the time I finished lunch or something like that."

"Ah, Leverrier must know then."

"Know about what?" Allen asked the older man confused about what the eccentric scientist was going on about.

"Your promotion." Komui stated, no emotion showing in his eyes.

"My - what?!" Allen asked flabbergasted.

"Your promotion to General."

"Wha-? How? Why? What?!" Allen stuttered confused, "I thought that -? What? Why? I thought that Central wouldn't want me to be a General because I'm the 14th?"

Komui winced at Allen's blunt admission of being a Noah. "That's what I though too. But, Central has decided, since we are drastically short on Generals right now, that you will become our youngest general yet." Komui's voice showed how much he thought that the idea was worth it.

Allen sat quietly thinking. "When was this decided?"

"Your last mission was a sort of test of how well you could do when left with little information and no Finders."

Allen's eyes narrowed as he thought of the last mission.

"Regardless of what you say, unfortunately, we won't be able to protest."

"No way? At all?" Allen asked, slightly disturbed at how much control Central had on the Order.

"No. Another thing Allen. Once you become a General, it will be extremely rare for you to come back to the Order. And Central had decided, that since because you are the 14th, there will be extra restrictions on you. You will have to report every three days unless there is excruciating circumstances. You will be authorized to use the Ark but are not allowed to use it at every waking moment. I believe Link will also be sent with you like he was previously. You will also -"

He was cut off by a door knock. "Brother?" Lenalee called from the other side.

"Come in Lenalee, I was just briefing Allen on his mission," Komui raised his voice in order to be heard.

As she opened the door she spoke, "Inspector Leverrier and Link are here to speak with you." The fear in her voice barely recognizable. Lenalee let the two Central Inspector and CROW in. She glanced at Allen, fear evident in her eyes. Allen smiled reassuringly and she visible relaxed.

The door closed as Leverrier and Link walked towards Allen. "I trust you've told Walker of his promotion." Leverrier spoke, distaste clear in his voice. Komui grimaced and replied,

"I was just finishing telling him of what his job will entail." Komui addressed Allen, "You will be traveling across the country searching for Innocence and Accommodators. Should you find any Accommodators you will train them." He paused, "Preferably not like Cross did you."

Allen winced at the reminder but nodded nevertheless. Leverrier then addressed the white haired exorcist, "You've been told that Link will be with you and what your restrictions are, correct?"

Allen nodded in response and the Inspector continued, "Good. You will be coming with us to Central to report."

The two, Komui and Allen, stared at Leverrier in shock. "Why do I have to go to Central?" Allen asked, not wanting to have anything to do with his 'superiors' at the Vatican.

Leverrier sighed, "Every new General must report to Central regardless of who they are,"

Allen stared at the snake-eyed man in shock. He nodded morosely and rose from the couch.

"One more thing Allen-kun," Komui said, "You haven't been allowed to tell anyone of your promotion. You are supposed to say, should you run into anyone from the Order that you are going on a mission."

Allen nodded solemnly.

Allen exited the Vatican building. A faint sheen of sweat glistened by the moonlight. He had just finished his 'meeting' with the Vatican. They had grilled him endlessly on his Innocence, and more importantly the 14th. As he entered the dark night, barely illuminated by the moonlight, he saw two figures waiting for him. As he walked towards them Allen recognized them as Generals Klaud Nine and Winters Socalo. He stopped just before them and bowed to each in turn, "General Nine. General Socalo."

"Pleased to see you not killed for treason," General Nine commented drily.

Allen smiled faintly; perturbed by the sadistic smile General Socalo was giving him. "If I may ask," He started uncertainly, "What exactly are you here for?"

General Socalo grinned madly, "To train you of course."

Allen glanced between the two puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as Winters said. For a long time, any new General has been trained by the other Generals. This is to ensure that you are in tip top shape and can easily fight back." She smiled reassuringly...ish,"No worries. It's nothing like what Cross did."

Allen chuckled weakly, worried if it may be worse than Cross, if that was even remotely possible. The two turned and began walking away. "Ano...When do we start?"

Socalo's mouth widened, "Now."

Allen yelped as Socalo's blades came at him. Nimbly he leapt to one side as the blades crashed to the ground. He turned around to face the Generals with a shocked look on his face, wondering how on earth this was better than Cross, only to be attacked by a monkey...Nine's monkey to be precise.

He cried in alarm and ducked. "How is this better than Master Cross?!"

"Well, we did say it was nothing like what Cross did. Not that it was better than Cross. Cross simply threw you at the Akuma. We plan on fighting you and seeing how long you can go." Nine explained rather cheerfully. Allen groaned and asked,

"Is this how you train your students?"

"Of course not," Nine replied sending her Innocence after Allen again who ducked and glared at her reproachfully. Then, as an afterthought as Socalo attacked Allen with his blades," Socalo might though."

Allen sighed and activated his Innocence. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Let's see how long you can keep your Innocence activated." Socalo said sadistically.

Allen said nothing as he was a bit busy trying to not get killed.

Allen had been training with the Generals for days. And his Innocence was getting tired. Almost as if he'd jinxed it…Allen's Innocence stopped with a slight shudder... just in time for him to be hit with Nine's 'monkey'. The two Generals quickly recalled their Innocence. "Damn," Socalo grimaced, "I thought that we wouldn't have to stop this soon."

Nine glared at her 'comrade', then turned to address a panting Allen, "You did a good job, I don't think there's much to teach you," She paused then added, "Except maybe how to train Accommodators."

Komui looked at Allen, the young boy, now a General, stood stoically in front of the scientist dressed in the garb of a General. Komui smiled faintly and asked, "How was your training?"

The small smile that was on Allen's face dropped immediately. "I think that was almost as bad as Master Cross. I'm surprised we get this many Accommodators with their training." Allen's face adopted one similar to that of remembering his 'training' with Cross.

Komui sweat-dropped. "Err, well regardless of how well that went, I have a mission for you."

"I thought that Generals were supposed to just wander around looking for Innocence and Accommodators?" Allen asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well yes, but whenever we have reports of someone using Innocence to kill Akuma then we usually tend to send in a General because we don't want that unknown Accommodator to be taken into the hands of a non-General while they are still untrained."

Allen's mouth formed a small 'o' showing his understanding. "So, where am I going?"

"Reports are coming in from a small town off the coast of Germany. People are turning up dead in the middle of the night then turning into dust. We suspect that an untrained Accommodator is the cause of this. You are supposed to go to this town then return with the Accommodator. Link will, as he will always, accompany you. You will be required to report every two to three days regardless of where you are. Use of the Ark is strongly recommended against. If you must use the Ark Link will okay it."

Allen nodded his confirmation. As he turned to leave Komui called out, "Allen-kun, no one knows of your promotion, and it may be better to keep it that way. If possible change into street clothes before leaving. And try not to run into anyone."

Allen shot a quick smile at Komui and nodded.

Allen quickly changed into normal clothes as soon as he reached his room. A simple white button up shirt with simple full length pants. He then shoved his Black Order uniform into a briefcase and took out Tim. Allen glanced at the sleeping golem before quickly pocketing him. Allen carefully left the room and crept down the halls, hoping to not run into anyone. Thankfully Allen didn't run into anyone and met up with Link.

Allen nodded to the CROW as the two quietly and quickly left the Order HQ as quickly as they had arrived.

Allen exited the train breathing in the crisp country air. He was in the middle of nowhere and it was quite nice after being surrounded by the city and the Order for such a long time.

_**Man the air smells so much better here than that annoying city.**_

Allen gave a jump at the unexpected Noah's voice. He had forgotten that the Noah and he had come to a truce during 'training'.

*Flashback*

Allen quickly dodged another one of Socalo's blades. He yelped as the blades cut exactly where his head had been a mere second ago.

_**You've got to do better than that if you want to kill the Earl.**_

Allen tripped. He hadn't expected to hear voices in his head...ever.

"Wha-?"

"Are you okay Allen?" Nine asked as her Innocence attacked the boy.

"Uh, yeah, fine."

Allen thought furiously back at his occupant.

_What are you doing in my head?! Get out._"

_**Sorry, no can do. I am currently occupying your head and cannot get out. So you're stuck with me.**_

Allen ducked yet again and parried a blow from Lau Jimin.

_Fine. Then shut up and don't speak._

_**Sorry, that's a no can do too. You're fighting skills leave much to be desired.**_

Allen groaned silently as he fended off yet another blow from Madness.

_**Maybe if you tried attacking-**_

_That's what I've been trying to do!_

_**You didn't let me finish,**_the Noah sounded as if it was pouting,_**Try getting in close quarters with the lady General. Then use Clown Belt on the big man.**_

_Her name is Nine and his is Socalo. At least get their name's right. I know you can hear and see everything that's been going on_

Allen proceeded to attempt what the 14th had told him.

*Flashback end*

_I thought you'd died..._

Neah laughed loudly, _**wishful thinking, huh? I won't die that easily nephew.**_

_Pity._

Allen proceeded to ignore all of Neah's comments about the town which was apparently very similar to the one Neah had lived in when he was alive. "Let's find a place to stay Link."

The two arrived at the inn. While Link got his and Allen's room, Allen looked around at the town from where he was standing at the front of the inn. The town had a depressing atmosphere around it. Allen's eye activated and Allen quickly turned his face from public view. As he fought to get the eye under control Link had exited the building after seeing Allen struggle with control. "I will stay here with the baggage while you kill the Akuma."

Allen nodded his affirmative and leapt off towards the direction of the Akuma. Quickly he thought up a plan to get this Accommodator in his sights. As he reached the area the Akuma was attacking it turned to him, feeling the oppressive weight of Allen's Innocence. Then as only Level 1's could do, it chased him...with no level of intelligence. Silently Allen sweat-dropped at the idiocy of the Akuma. _Shouldn't all Akuma know who he was by now?_

_**Not really...I'm hiding my presence right now...You should be glad...Otherwise you'd have a whole lot more Akuma after you right now...**_

_Who asked you?!_

Neah pouted.

Quickly weaving in and out of the alleyways, closely followed by the Akuma, Allen miraculously managed to find a dead end (instead of ending up in some vastly populated area). He skidded to a stop and hoped that the mysterious Accommodator would be able to find the Akuma. The Akuma trained its guns on Allen and prepared to fire. All of a sudden a purplish staff/spear thing vaporized the Akuma. Smirking inwardly Allen congratulated himself on finding the Accommodator on the first day. Pretending to be overcome with terror Allen shuddered. The Accommodator, now recognizable as a sandy-haired young man of European descent approached him. "Sir? Are you all right?"

"I-I think s-so." Allen stuttered his face looking at the ground. "Wh-what was t-that t-thing?"

The young man scratched his head, "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but you're safe now!" Smiling brightly the young man bid farewell.

As quick as he possibly could, Allen whipped out Timcampy and whispered orders to the yellow golem before chasing after the rapidly disappearing back of his maybe-soon-to-be apprentice.

Allen followed the young man to a small house in the middle of what seemed to be one of the poorer parts in town. Timcampy soon arrived bringing information on the town and a little more on what had happened there. "I think I'll just stake out the guy's house for tonight and see what else I can find out," Allen whispered from his perch in the tree in front of the 'guy's' house, "I don't think he's ever dealt with more than Level 1's...and judging by the way he moves, he's been doing this for a while...Long enough to draw the Earl's attention."

Link stoically agreed with Allen's thinking and gave him 'permission' to stake out the house.

Allen shifted on his rapidly increasing uncomfortable spot on the tree. He'd been in that tree for hours and his bum was getting very uncomfortable. He was growing bored and impatient. Eager to get moving again, he told himself that if nothing happened in the next 10 minutes, he was going to go for a walk. Then, Allen realized, he had no watch. Luckily, sort of, Allen's eye activated, identifying a Level 3 Akuma in town. This was followed by an explosion, which was followed by the soon-to-be exorcist running towards the explosion, which was followed by Allen sending Tim to Link for medical help, which caused Allen to have a late start following the sandy-haired man.

Allen arrived on the scene of the 'battle' to see the newly discovered Accommodator go flying into a building. Cursing, Allen hurried over to him. Luckily he was just a tad bit dazed. "Stay put and don't move. I'm pretty sure you're not hurt but I won't be sure till Link gets here."

"Wha-?" His eyes focused, "You're the one from before?"

Allen, choosing to ignore the question, activated his Innocence and quickly purified the Akuma. Glancing around to see if there was anyone who was hurt also, and spotting no one, Allen hurried back to the blonde's side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Link hurrying up with Timcampy.

"Walker, report."

Allen sighed, annoyed, "Level 3 killed. No other Akuma in sight. No words from the 14th. One unknown Accommodator hurt. Zero civilian killed or hurt. I think..."

Link nodded and knelt and the Accommodator's side. "There's nothing broken, he's just a bit dazed."

Allen smiled, thankful and helped the young man back up to his feet. Slowly the CROW and General led him back to the inn where they received a few suspicious glances and glares, but nothing out of the ordinary.

By the time they had arrived back at the inn, the Accommodator seemed to have recovered.

"What's your name?" Allen asked kindly.

He looked at the two suspiciously before answering, "Joseph..."

"No last name?" Link asked curtly receiving a glare from Allen.

"No last name." Joseph answered back, just as curt.

Allen rolled his eyes and cut between the two, "I'm going to have to ask you where you got that?" He gestured behind them to the staff/spear behind them.

Joseph glanced at the thing with a slightly wild look in his eyes, "How were you able to touch it?! No one else was before?"

Allen nodded good naturally, "Well, have you ever heard of Akuma..."

Shocked silence met Allen as he gently explained the whole Black Order, Millenium Earl, Noah, Akuma, Innocence, Finders, and Generals thing; Joseph had sat quietly and listened with a growing look of wonder and disbelief on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, quite unfortunately, I am." Allen replied slightly solemnly.

"And... I have to join this Order thing?"

"Unfortunately, you really don't have a choice if you want to survive the Akuma. There are four types as I told you before. And we're still not sure if Level 4 is the highest level. Plus I'm sure that the Earl has already noticed the number of Akuma disappearing here and will send in higher level ones." Silently Allen added, plus Central won't let you not join.

_**Relax, I'm sure we can all agree that Central is a bunch of creepy bastards but there's nothing we can do about it.**_

Allen ignored Neah and looked up as he entered the room from where he'd been in the hallway, "I talked to Komui, and he agreed to send an exorcist or Finder to make sure all the Akuma are gone."

Joseph nodded his thanks and said, "When can we leave?"

"We should leave now, if possible. Is there anything you need to get from your house? Do you have any family?"

Joseph shook his head slowly and said, "Never had any family, and the only thing I need is my Innocence."

Allen nodded slowly, and then said brightly, "Let's go get on a train!"

Most of the train ride was spent with Allen filling in all of the other miscellaneous details - Komui's weirdness, the other exorcists, the Science Squad, the other branches, etc. As the train slowly arrived at their stop, Allen, Link and Joseph gathered their stuff and hopped off the train. "Now, I'm kinda supposed to be avoiding everyone at the Order so," Allen started, "I think it may be better for us to gate into Komui's office."

"Gate?" Joseph asked.

Allen looked away and began to grow uncomfortable,"Errr...well ask Komui if you want a straight answer...I won't hold anything you think about me after that against me."

Joseph glanced at Allen thoroughly confused as to what he was talking about.

"I give you permission, Walker, to gate into Komui's office."

Allen smiled at Link, thankful for the interruption into what was leading into a very awkward conversation. Closing his eyes, Allen concentrated on the 14th's melody. As the gate opened, Allen led his two companions to the door marked, Komui's office. Joseph was looking around in wonder at the Ark, and Allen smiled as he pulled the boy into Komui's office.

They entered the room to be greeted by a, as usual, paperwork covered snoring Komui. Sighing, Allen gently shook the man hoping to wake him up, to normal way. When that failed, he turned to Joseph and said, "When all else fails, threaten Komui with Lenalee. I expect you'll meet her later."

Bending down to Komui's ear he whispered," Lenalee is planning on running away from the Order if you don't wake up..."

The result was instantaneous. Komui jolted awake and began crying hysterically for his sweet Lenalee to never run away. Groaning, Allen smacked Komui on the head, causing him to shut up.

Clearing his throat Allen told Komui with a wide grin on his face, "Mission complete. Joseph is the newest addition to our family."

Komui answered with a wide grin himself and replied, "Great! I'll get Reever-san to take care of him while you get your next mission."

Almost on queue Reever walked in carrying yet another stack of paperwork. He stopped when he saw the contents of the room and immediately ran over to hug Allen. "We were so worried! We thought that you'd been kidnapped or something worse!" He glared at Komui who was looking off into space. He than glanced at Joseph and asked, "Who's this?"

"Ah, a brand new exorcist. I was hoping you'd take him to Heveleska and get his Innocence checked out."

Reever nodded and led Joseph out. Allen watched them leave silently before turning back to Komui who wore a serious expression on his face.

"Have you ever heard of magic?" he asked.

"Of course I have, Master used it, didn't he?" Allen answered, confused as to where this was going.

"Not that kind, the kind with pointy hats and wand..."

"Sure, we ran into them a load of times when I was in...training,"

Komui looked surprised then continued, "Apparently, there is a school named Hogwarts that has been experiencing Akuma attacks on the barriers. Its Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sent a letter asking for an exorcist to come and help out. I chose you because: you're a General; Cross knew magic, so you probably did too; and you're probably the only one who could teach a bunch of kids without going crazy." Then as an afterthought he added, "Plus I'd never send my beloved Lenalee to a school with a bunch of filthy octopuses."

Allen sweat-dropped at the last statement but nodded nonetheless. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'll be filling you in more on your way there, but Link won't be going with you."

Allen looked confused, than glanced at the blonde headed CROW to find that he had disappeared sometime earlier.

Komui nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, can you see him sitting there while you teach class..."

Allen smiled lightly at the image and nodded.

"Well...you're off to see the wizard!"

Allen groaned at the cheesiness... +

* * *

><p><strong>And thus the end of the filler chapter...<strong>

**And now to my greatest disappointment...**

**The cure of Writer's Block... Reviews...Full of wonderful praise and ideas...Please?**

**Thanks once again. And review :)**

**Feel free to ask for more or less of something...**

**By the way...I erased the previous AN that was a chapter, so if you reviewed to that you won't be able to review to this. But feel free to do it as a guest with your username or PM me.**

**Note: Edited: 6-25-14**

**Edited by Hannahfltx (My new BETA ^^) 8-3-14**

**+ - Allen shouldn't even know this reference...do you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks ^^<strong>

**I will be taking any requests you have from Another Teacher that could be one-shotted or Crack! prompts...I am trying to write more. Whether it be fanfiction or my novels. **

**LET ME HAVE THEM PROMPTS ^^**


	2. Cross

**Just a short little one shot to hold you guys over till the end of finals and Christmas Break ^^ I hope everything goes well **** If any of you don't know – this is a one-shot series that accompanies my main series called Another Teacher….wasn't that obvious? Please be sure to check it out (even though I won't be updating till next year on a hopefully regular schedule) ^^ Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Allen watched the Ark open with slightly dubious eyes. Komui hadn't told him who was coming yet and that didn't look promising for him. He watched the door as a figure stepped through.<p>

A very _familiar _figure.

Too _familiar_ of a figure.

It was Cross. There was nothing more to it. The fact that Allen could recognize that based off of a boot…a _single_ boot…was astounding. And depressing.

Allen could feel his knees bending involuntary as he stared at the figure that stood gloating over him.

He was doomed. There was nothing more to it. He was _simply and utterly_ screwed in the biggest way that was ever possible.

Allen could feel the despair creeping in. He wouldn't survive this week at all.

There was a familiar drawl in the voice as it floated to Allen's ears.

"Well _Apprentice_….I didn't think that the next time I would see you, you would be on your knees begging to me."

Allen wanted to scream.

"Well? Get up and get the hell away from me." Cross looked around and regarded the surrounding teachers with disgust, "Why don't all of you get the hell away? You are all disgusting pieces of filth."

Cross caught sight of Umbridge and his face screwed up in revulsion. "And what the fuck are you supposed to be? Some cross between a toad and a sorry excuse for a female? You can get the hell away too."

Cross turned back to Allen and asked, "Where are all of the pretty females?"

Allen let out a scream. He couldn't even last three minutes with this horror story.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Funny enough? T-T I don't think I am any good at this humor stuff…But I hoped it was enjoyable ^^ And it was just a slight teaser for next year's chapter. ^^ It's really bad but *Shoulder shrug* I hope it was okay.<strong>


End file.
